


What is wrong with me?

by xXBlueAngelXx



Series: What is wrong with me? [1]
Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, ethan - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, tyler - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Crying, Dating, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My First AO3 Post, On Hold, Other, Panic, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Smut, Wstrzymane - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlueAngelXx/pseuds/xXBlueAngelXx
Summary: Kiedy Ethan zaczął pracować dla Marka jako Edytor, poznał też Tylera. Zakochał się w nim od razu, niestety po paru tygodniach dowiedział się, że osoba którą pokochał, ma dziewczynę. Zrozpaczony chłopak zaczął powoli wpadać w depresję. Stara się zachowywać tak jak na początku, ale jest to dla niego bardzo trudne.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, JackSepticEye/Markiplier
Series: What is wrong with me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy chapter przeniesiony z Wattpada, postanowiłem tutaj kontynuować opowiadanie bo wattpad jest teraz okropny. Trochę się będzie różnił niż ten na Wattpad, bo mój styl pisania trochę się zmienił.

*Ethan Pov*

Skończyłem właśnie nagrywać filmik, miałem go już zacząć edytować ale ktoś ktoś do mnie zadzwonił, wyjąłem telefon i spojrzałem na ekran. To był Tyler. Nie chciałem odbierać, bardzo obawiałem się, że pozna, że coś jest nie tak. Odłożyłem telefon na biurko i wyszedłem z pokoju, przy drzwiach znów usłyszałem, że ktoś do mnie dzwoni. Odwróciłem się i podszedłem do telefonu. To znowu On. Podniosłem telefon i odebrałem.

"Hej, Eth! Dlaczego nie odbierałeś?" Spytał zaciekawiony, można było to usłyszeć w jego głosie.

"Sorki byłem w innym pokoju..." Powiedziałem lekko zakłopotany "Po co dzwonisz?" Powiedziałem już ciszej i usiadłem na łóżku.

"Chciałem cię zapytać czy nie chcesz do mnie wpaść, pograć w coś, albo pooglądać jakiś film?" Słyszałem lekką radość w jego głosie, ale moje serce zaczęły bić szybciej, nie chciałem być z nim sam na sam w pokoju.

"Tyler... Będzie tam ktoś jeszcze?" Spytałem trochę niepewnie i cicho, złapałem delikatnie kołdrę która była na łóżku drugą ręką.

"Nie. Będziemy tylko we dwoje, później przyjdzie moja dziewczyna." Złapałem mocniej za kołdrę i dałem ją sobie lekko na nogi. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy nie powiedzieć, że będę zajęty... Ale, żyje się raz. Prawda?

"Okej, będę u ciebie około 3." Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, trochę się cieszyłem, ale nadal bardziej się tego obawiałem.

"Będę czekał Eth." I się rozłączył, odłożyłem telefon na łóżko i rozejrzałem się po pokoju.

Musiałem się umyć i przebrać, więc wziąłem jakieś fajne ciuchy z szafy i poszedłem do łazienki. Umyłem się, ubrałem, wziąłem telefon i byłem gotowy do wyjścia, wziąłem kluczę i wyszedłem z domu kierując się do Tylera. Wyjąłem swój telefon i słuchawki, włączyłem jakąś muzykę i szedłem tak całą drogę. Kiedy byłem już pod jego domem cicho zapukałem do drzwi mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszy, ale usłyszał. Otworzył drzwi i mnie wpuścił, uśmiechnął się do mnie, nie potrafiłem zmusić się do odwzajemnienia uśmiechu, po prostu wszedłem do środka. Razem z Tylerem poszedłem do salonu i usiadłem na kanapie, a on zaczął szukać jakiś film. Po chwili włączył film który nazywał się "Autopsja Jane Doe", brzmiało to jak horror. Po chwili przypomniałem sobie, że to jest horror i to bardzo straszny. Odwróciłem się od telewizora i chciałem uciec za kanapę, ale silna ręka Tylera mnie powstrzymała, co mnie bardzo zdziwiło, zrobiłem się przez to delikatnie czerwony.

"O nie, nie, nie, ty zostajesz ze mną i oglądniesz to." Zaśmiał się cicho i pociągnął mnie do siebie przy czym wylądowałem na jego kolanach, czułem się bardzo dziwnie, myślałem, że moje serce wyskoczy mi z piersi.

"A- Ale to h-horror... Ja s-się ich b-boję." I znowu zacząłem się jąkać, od kiedy zacząłem czuć coś do Tylera strasznie się przy nim jąkam.

"Nie musisz się bać, zawsze przy tobie będę." Zrobiłem dziwną minę, wtedy on na mnie popatrzył i uświadomił sobie co właśnie powiedział. "To znaczy... Jakby co to ja cię przytulę, albo coś?" Powiedział trochę skołowany i lekko odwrócił wzrok.

Tylko przytaknąłem i zszedłem z jego nóg. Zaczęliśmy oglądać film, na początku był spokojny i nie aż tak straszny jak się spodziewałem, ale potem było coraz gorzej, wszystkie dźwięki i obrazy w filmie nie pomagały mi się uspokoić. Wydarłem się parę razy i zasłaniałem oczy rękami. Kiedy wydarłem się po raz 5 Tyler chwycił mnie i przyciągnął do siebie, chciałem tak zostać na zawsze. Ale po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że Tyler ma dziewczynę więc odsunąłem się od niego z niemrawą miną i znowu zacząłem oglądać horror. Przez to, że zadręczałem się myślami o nim i co by pomyślał, kiedy wyznał bym mu, że czuje do niego coś więcej, cały film zleciał mi bardzo szybko i przez to nie krzyknąłem ani razu. Pod koniec filmu usłyszałem otwierające się drzwi, to była Jego dziewczyna. Chwile na nią popatrzyłem i uświadomiłem sobie dlaczego Tyler ją kocha. Ma ładne blond włosy, piękne zielone oczy które wyglądały jak szlachetne kamienie, niesamowitą figurę, ale też była mądra, miła, przyjacielska... Po prostu dziewczyna idealna. (Zmyśliłam ją) A ja? Jestem chłopakiem który ma dwadzieścia lat, jestem zamknięty w sobie, niepewny wszystkiego, boję się wyznać prawdę. Nie jestem też za ładny ani za mądry, moje oczy nie są tak piękna. Umięśniony nie jestem, ciała ogólnie nie mam ładnego. Boje się, że każdy mnie znienawidzi jak powiem prawdę. Dlaczego Tyler miał by pokochać kogoś takiego?

Sprawdziłem czas na telefonie, była dopiero 16:44, więc mógłbym jeszcze tu posiedzieć, ale nie chce przy niej. Miałem jakoś wytrzymać... Ale nie dam rady.

"Hej Tyler." Spojrzałem na niego, ale po chwili lekko odwróciłem głowę.

"Hmmm?" Jego wzrok znalazł się na mnie.

"Muszę już iść, mam filmik do obrobienia i muszę go jeszcze wstawić." Zacząłem źle się czuć okłamując go.

"Naprawdę Eth? Nie możesz zostać?" Spytał i spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem.

"Przepraszam..." Spojrzałem delikatnie w dół i wstałem, zacząłem kierować się do drzwi, założyłem buty i wyszedłem z jego domu kierując się do swojego.

Jak na tą porę wiatr był chłodny, opatuliłem się bluzą jeszcze bardziej i przyspieszyłem kroku. Po paru minutach byłem już w domu, poszedłem do swojego pokoju i położyłem się na łóżku, nie chciałem już nigdy wstawać. Ściągnąłem bluzę i poszedłem do łazienki, wyjąłem coś czego nigdy nie chciałem używać, żyletkę. Małe, świecące żelastwo które zawsze tutaj było, przybliżyłem ją do swojej ręki, chwile jeszcze zastanowiłem się czy na pewno chce to zrobić. Po chwili pierwsza kreska znalazła się na mojej ręce, zacząłem robić kolejne i poczułem ulgę. Ulgę którą chciałem poczuć już dawno, była ukojeniem dla mnie i moich lęków. Odłożyłem metalową rzecz i zacząłem dopatrywać moje ręce, nie chciałem się wykrwawić, chciałem tylko, żebym w końcu poczuł ulgę. Wyszedłem z łazienki ściągając spodnie i koszulkę. Położyłem się na łóżku i po paru minutach zasnąłem, zapominając, że widzowie czekają na filmik. Obudził mnie mój telefon który nieustannie wibrował na szafce nie dając mi spać, wyciągnąłem rękę i chwyciłem go. Zobaczyłem, że Tyler do mnie dzwoni, spojrzałem jeszcze na godzinę, była 13, a ja nic nie dodałem. Odebrałem telefon i przystawiłem go sobie do ucha.

"Tak?- Spytałem jeszcze na wpół zaspanym głosem.

"Hej Eth, martwię się o ciebie, nic wczoraj nie udostępniłeś ani dzisiaj." Ziewnąłem i przetarłem oczy, zdziwiłem się trochę, że się tym martwił.

"Wczoraj zapomniałem, a dzisiaj jeszcze spałem." Już powiedziałem to normalnie, bo się przebudziłem.

"Aha, to przepraszam... Ale mam do ciebie jedno pytanie." Nie, nie, nie, czy on wie? Albo podejrzewa, że ja coś do niego czuje? "Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz, coś jest nie tak?" Odetchnąłem lekko z ulgą.

"Nie wszystko w porządku, nic się nie stało." Odpowiedziałem szybko, nadal lekko spanikowany.

"Mhm, Ethan... Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko." Przez to co chce ci powiedzieć, znienawidził byś mnie.

"Tak, wiem. Naprawdę nic się nie dzieje." Udałem, że się cicho śmieje, żeby nic nie podejrzewał. 

"Dobra już cię męczyć nie będę." I znów się rozłączył, chwile siedziałem w łóżku i myślałem czy nie zrobić przerwy na YouTube.

Wstałem z łóżka, ubrałem się i postanowiłem nakręcić film o tym, że na razie nie będę udostępniał filmików. Usiadłem na siedzeniu i zacząłem nagrywać. Po skończonym nagrywaniu nawet nie patrzyłem na filmik po prostu go wrzuciłem, był krótki więc wstawił się bardzo szybko a ja dzięki temu miałem wolne od YouTube na 2 tygodnie. Więc poszedłem do salonu zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia, nie miałem innego pomysłu niż tylko kanapki. Wyszedłem z kuchni kierując się do salonu włączając telewizor, nagle mój telefon zaczął wibrować jak oszalały. Wyjąłem go i spojrzałem na ekran, przychodziły mi powiadomienia o komentarzach, wyszedłem na nie i od razu zobaczyłem masę komentarzy typu. „Ethan, źle się czujesz?", „Wszystko w porządku?", „Co co się stało?!" "Widać, że coś jest nie tak..." Nagle spojrzałem na filmik i zobaczyłem o co chodzi, byłem cały blady i wyglądałem jakby przejechał po mnie tir. Napisałem jeszcze wszystkim, że jestem po prostu chory, żeby się nie martwili. Nagle usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi.


	2. Odwiedziny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jej następny chapter, myślę, że będę je dodawać gdzieś tak co tydzień :3

Wstałem niechętnie z kanapy i zacząłem iść do drzwi, było mi ciężko, bo źle się czułem. Otworzyłem drzwi i moim oczom ukazał się Mark, Bob i Wade. Popatrzyłem na nich przez chwile, oni tylko patrzyli na mnie współczującym spojrzeniem.

"O co chodzi?" Spytałem i spojrzałem w lekko dół.

"Martwimy się o ciebie." Powiedział Mark z przejętym spojrzeniem i podszedł trochę do mnie.

"Nie musicie... Najlepiej idźcie stąd, ja po prostu źle się czuję." Powiedziałem niemrawo i zacząłem zamykać drzwi.

"Ethan przestań, widać, że coś się dzieje." Powiedział Wade, Mark po chwili zatrzymał drzwi i wszedł do środka, a za nim Bob.

"Nic się nie dzieje jasne!" Wykrzyczałem i momentalnie strasznie źle się poczułem, upadłem na kolana i chwyciłem się za głowę. Po chwili zacząłem mdleć, słyszałem tylko jak Mark krzyczy moje imię, ale już potem była tylko ciemność.

Nagle się ocknąłem, otworzyłem oczy i próbowałem usiąść, ale ból głowy na to nie pozwalał. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, zobaczyłem Marka siedzącego koło mnie, reszty chłopaków w pokoju nie było. Kiedy Mark na mnie spojrzał, zobaczyłem, że patrzy na mnie ze współczuciem i troską, mogłem jeszcze zobaczyć smutek. 

"Ethan... Dlaczego ty... Się tniesz?" Spojrzałem na niego lekko przestraszony, nie chciałem, żeby wiedział, ale musiałem to w końcu komuś powiedzieć.

"Ja... J-ja..." Łzy zaczęły płynąć mi po policzkach. "Ja, kogoś kocham, ale ta osoba już ma kogoś innego." Poczułem się trochę źle, bo to w cale nie była cała prawda.

"Ethan, to nic, po prostu powiedz mi kto to." Mark usiadł na skraju łóżka i spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem dodając otuchy.

"Kocham Tylera." Szepnąłem, oczy Marka nagle się szeroko otworzyły. Po chwili jednak zbliżył się do mnie i przytulił, odetchnąłem przy tym z ulgą, byłem wdzięczny, że Mark ma wielkie serce. 

"Eth... Nie tnij się już więcej i spraw, że on też cię pokocha, może masz szansę." Kiedy to powiedział wtuliłem się w niego jeszcze bardziej, łzy spływały z moich oczu jak wodospad.

Poprosiłem Marka, żeby już poszli z chłopakami do siebie i że sobie poradzę. Posłuchał mnie i po chwili usłyszałem zamykające się drzwi. Opadłem na łóżko i zamknąłem oczy, po chwili zasnąłem.

Obudziłem się kiedy było już ciemno, spojrzałem na telefon, była 22 w nocy. Wygramoliłem się z łóżka i zacząłem się ubierać, zobaczyłem, że opatrunki na moich rękach są zmienione, więc Mark je zmienił. Kiedy się już ubrałem usłyszałem burczenie, poszedłem do kuchni i zrobiłem sobie kanapki. Poszedłem na kanapę i włączyłem telewizor, przełączałem kanały po kolei, aż zatrzymałem się na jednym, a dokładnie "Nickelodeon", kreskówki zawsze spoko. Zjadłem kanapki, przeglądałem sobie jeszcze coś na telefonie. Po czasie położyłem się i nawet nie spostrzegłem się, że zasnąłem.

_Obudziłem się całkiem wcześnie, była 9. Nagle ktoś zadzwonił do moich drzwi, wstałem i ruszyłem w ich kierunku. Otworzyłem je a moim oczom ukazał się Tyler, wszedł do środka witając się ze mną. Poszliśmy razem do mojego pokoju, nagle wzięło mnie coś, żeby wyznać mu tu i teraz co czuje, może to coś zmieni, może on też mnie kocha. Mark dodał mi swoją rozmową otuchy, stanąłem nagle i odwróciłem się do niego._

_"Tyler, chce ci powiedzieć coś ważnego... Ja czuje coś do ciebie... Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że cię bardzo, bardzo lubię..." Czułem teraz strach, co jeśli nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć. Patrzałem teraz w podłogę, wydawała się bardzo ciekawa._

_"Nie wiem co powiedzieć." Tyler brzmiał na bardzo zdziwionego._

_"Powiedz, że też mnie kochasz! Że weźmiesz mnie tu i teraz!." Podniosłem oczy z podłogi wpatrując się w jego twarz._

_On zaczął się odwracać i wychodzić z mojego pokoju, przy drzwiach spojrzał na mnie przez ramię." Nie jestem Gejem." I wyszedł, po chwili usłyszałem zamykające się drzwi._

_Znowu patrzyłem na dobrze znane miejsce, moje oczy utkwione były w jednym punkcie, załzawione oczy. Po moich policzkach spływały łzy, było ich strasznie dużo, ale nie chciałem ich ścierać. Usiadłem na ziemi opierając się o ścianę, podkuliłem nogi i schowałem w nich twarz, pozwoliłem ciemności się pochłonąć. To nie tak miało się skończyć. Miałem z nim być, miałem żyć z nim, mieliśmy być szczęśliwi. A skończyło się tym, że odszedł. Spostrzegłem, że wpatruje się w chmury które są na niebie. Wstałem z podłogi i poszedłem na łóżko, położyłem się i nie chciałem już nigdy wstawać._

Nagle obudziłem się ze łzami w oczach, powoli wstałem i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. To był sen, idiotyczny i straszny koszmar. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju szukając telefonu, znalazłem go na biurku. Włączyłem go i wyświetliła mi się godzina 11. Zacząłem przeglądać wszystkie media, lajkowałem zdjęcia Marka, Boba, Weda i Tylera. Tylko przy niektórych nie dawałem Tylerowi laików, przy tych gdzie była jego dziewczyna. Usłyszałem jak ktoś dzwoni do moich drzwi, przeraziłem się sądząc, że to kolejny koszmar, albo ten sam. Wstałem powoli kierując się do drzwi wejściowych, powoli je otworzyłem, mój koszmar się spełnił, to był Tyler. Chociaż chciałem mieć pewność, że to nie sen, szybko się uszczypnąłem, nie zadziałało. Nagle Tyler się odezwał.

"Ethan, możemy gdzieś wyjść pogadać?" I teraz najważniejszy wybór, powiedzieć tak czy nie.

"Mmmm, dobra, poczekaj założę buty." Nie wiedziałem czy dobrze zrobiłem, chwyciłem za buty i je założyłem.

I wyszliśmy, na początku kierowaliśmy się w nieznane mi miejsce, potem jednak poszliśmy do parku który był dosyć blisko mojego domu. Poszliśmy w miejsce gdzie było pełno drzew, byliśmy tak jakby odgrodzeni od innych. Nagle Ty się odwrócił i spojrzał na mnie.

"Hej Ethan, co się z tobą dzieje? Ostatnio dziwnie się przy mnie zachowujesz, a jak moja dziewczyna jest blisko to próbujesz uciec." Spojrzał na mnie i trochę podszedł.

"Nic mi nie jest." Powiedziałem bez emocji i się odsunąłem.

"Eth, widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Jesteś blady, ostatnio dodałeś filmik o tym, że robisz przerwę." Moje gardło nagle się zacisnęło, nie mogłem nic powiedzieć.

"Naprawdę Tyler, nic mi nie jest." Wydusiłem z siebie ostatkiem sił, spojrzałem w bok, nie chciałem na niego teraz patrzeć.

"Dlaczego kłamiesz? Powiedz mi dlaczego nie jesteś ze mną szczery!?" Krzyknął, ja sam już nie wytrzymałem, musiałem mu powiedzieć.

"WIESZ CO JEST KURWA NIE TAK! CZUJE COŚ WIĘCEJ DO MOJE PRZYJACIELA KTÓRY MA DZIEWCZYNĘ! WIEM, ŻE NIE MAM U NIEGO SZANS BO NIE JEST GEJEM! WIESZ O KIM MÓWIĘ! TAK KURWA O TOBIE! KOCHAM CIĘ!" Wykrzyczałem wszystko co mi przyszło do głowy, widziałem Tylera który wpatruje się we mnie ze zdziwieniem. Łzy zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach, odwróciłem się i zacząłem uciekać. Po paru minutach byłem w domu, zamknąłem drzwi i pobiegłem do łazienki, wziąłem mały metalowy przedmiot do ręki i zrobiłem kilka kresek koło nadgarstków. To było za dużo, opadłem na podłogę z ranami na rękach. Moje powieki zaczęły opadać, a ja poczułem, że silne ręce mnie unoszą i kładą na coś miękkiego. Potem nic już nie czułem.


	3. Zerwanie

**_"_** WIESZ CO JEST KURWA NIE TAK! CZUJE COŚ WIĘCEJ DO MOJE PRZYJACIELA KTÓRY MA DZIEWCZYNĘ! WIEM, ŻE NIE MAM U NIEGO SZANS BO NIE JEST GEJEM! WIESZ O KIM MÓWIĘ! TAK KURWA O TOBIE! KOCHAM CIĘ!" Wykrzyczał patrząc na mnie, nie spodziewałem się, że o to chodzi. Tylko się na niego patrzyłem ze zdziwieniem, nie potrafiłem się ruszyć. Nagle zobaczyłem łzy na jego twarzy i po chwili jak on ucieka. Ocknąłem się i zacząłem go gonić, po czasie byłem przed jego domem.

Pociągnąłem za klamkę mając nadzieję, że będzie otwarte, niestety nie było. Zacząłem szukać dodatkowego klucza, znalazłem go pod wycieraczką. Moje ręce się trzęsły kiedy próbowałem włożyć klucz do zamka, udało mi się i wszedłem do środka. Zacząłem przeszukiwać każde pomieszczenie, aż zobaczyłem otwarte drzwi od jego pokoju. Szybko tam pobiegłem i zobaczyłem Ethana w łazience, błyskawicznie znalazłem się koło niego, podniosłem go i położyłem na łóżku. Zacząłem szukać apteczki i w końcu ją znalazłem, zacząłem go powoli opatrywać, kiedy to robiłem zobaczyłem, że ma jeszcze inne ślady od cięcia się. Nawet nie spostrzegłem, że zacząłem płakać, wydarłem swoje łzy i dokończyłem to co robiłem.

Usiadłem koło niego na łóżku i popatrzyłem na jego twarz, miał bardzo spokojny wyraz. Przez to co się zdarzyło uświadomiłem sobie, że też coś czuje do tej niebieskiej fasolki. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć tego, że się tak koło mnie zachowuje, nie skończyłby tak jak teraz gdybym nie był taki ślepy. Ale ja mam dziewczynę... Z którą ostatnio mi się nie układa (Tak musiałem, takiego czegoś jest pełno ale nie ma to jak klasyk z dziewczyną xD). Postanowiłem pójść do niej i z nią zerwać, wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem do drzwi. Jeszcze spojrzałem na Ethana i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia kierując się do drzwi wyjściowych.

Byłem przed jej drzwiami, zapukałem a ona mi otworzyła, była strasznie zdziwiona. Nie chciała mnie wpuścić do środka, po chwili usłyszałem męski głos.

"Hej kotku, kto przeszedł?" Koło niej zobaczyłem mężczyznę w samych bokserkach, spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.

"Zdradzasz mnie!?" Krzyknąłem lekko siekły i spojrzałem na nią.

"Skarbie to nie tak, to był tylko raz!" Spojrzała na mnie błagalnie i się do mnie przysunęła.

"A teraz miał być drugi!? Nie! Nawet nie odpowiadaj! I tak chciałem z tobą zerwać bo kocham kogoś innego, ale jak widzę ułatwiłaś mi to!" Zaśmiałem się jej w twarz i skrzyżowałem ręce.

"Chciałeś ze mną zerwać dla kogoś innego! Kim jest ta suka!" Od razu przeszła z trybu aniołka do trybu demona, prychnąłem na to cicho.

"Po pierwsze! To chłopak, a po drugie nie waż się go obrażać! Dowodzenia!" Odwróciłem się i zacząłem odchodzić, na pożegnanie pokazałem jej i temu fagasowi środkowy palec.

"Zabije tego sukinsyna! Zobaczysz! Ty jesteś mój!"

"Chyba w twoich snach!" Byłem teraz bardzo wściekły, jeszcze ma czelność grozić Ethanowi. Muszę też do niego wrócić i powiedzieć co czuje.

W parę minut znalazłem się w jego domu, wyszedłem do środka i skierowałem się do jego pokoju. Nagle usłyszałem szloch z pokoju, szybko tam pobiegłem i zobaczyłem płaczącego Ethana. Poszedłem do niego i przytuliłem, lekko się przestraszył i odsunął się ode mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko do niego i znowu go przytuliłem.

"Ciiiiii, cichutko Ethan, jestem tu." Zacząłem go delikatnie głaskać po plecach.

"Tyler? To nie był koszmar?"

"Nie. Jestem przy tobie, jestem tutaj." Nagle zaczął płakać jeszcze bardziej, odsunąłem go od siebie i zacząłem ocierać jego łzy." Fasolko, co się dzieje?"

"Bo to co powiedziałem to prawda. Chciałem, żeby to był sen bo wiem, że nic do mnie nie czujesz, masz dziewczynę i nie jesteś gejem." Odsunął się ode mnie jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciałem tego więc przyciągnąłem go do siebie tak, że nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry.

"Ethan, już nie mam dziewczyny, zdradzała mnie. A co do tego czy cię kocham i czy jestem gejem to..." Zobaczyłem więcej łez spływających po jego oczach, nie wytrzymałem.

Złączyłem nasze usta w delikatny pocałunek, z chwilą Eth zaczął go oddawać i oplótł swoje ręce wokół mojej szyi. Złapałem go wokół talii i przyciągnąłem do siebie na kolana. Ethan wplótł swoje ręce w moje włosy, lekko je pociągnął podniecając mnie przy tym. Polizałem jego dolną wargę prosząc o wejście, ten zamiast otworzyć usta odsunął się ode mnie trochę.

"Tyler ja jeszcze nigdy... Nigdy nie całowałem się na poważnie." Kiedy to powiedział słodko się zarumienił, przytuliłem go i zacząłem głaskać po plecach.

"Eth, kocham cię więc możemy poczekać jeśli nie chcesz teraz." Uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem go głaskać po głowie.

"Ty mnie... Co?!" Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

"Kocham cię." Pocałowałem go znowu delikatnie.

"Ja ciebie też." Znowu był bardzo blisko mnie, teraz chce tylko cieszyć się moją małą niebieską fasolką. Położyłem się z nim na łóżku i oboje zasnęliśmy w siebie wtuleni. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczerze kiedy to czytałem sam robiłem takie awwww pod koniec, zapomniałem co w tym pisałem i teraz jak to czytam to takie słodkie (oprócz początku) xD Może zaraz wleci kolejny chapter dzisiaj mam na to wenę ;)


	4. Park

**_*Ethan Pov*_ **

Powoli otworzyłem moje zaspane oczy, od razu przypomniało mi się wszystko co zrobiłem wczoraj. Popatrzyłem na drugą stronę łóżka, niestety nie było tam Tylera. Może to wszystko było tylko jednym pieprzonym snem, w sumie miałoby to sens, ostatnio tylko takie mam. Bardziej powalony być nie mogę. Znowu położyłem się do łóżka, nie chciałem wstawać. Zakopałem się pod kołdrą i tak leżałem, nagle poczułem na sobie czyjąś rękę.

"Hej Eth, śniadanie gotowe." Usłyszałem cudowny głos Tylera i delikatny uśmiech mimowolnie pojawił mi się na twarzy.

Wygramoliłem się spod kołdry i ujrzałem Tylera, od razu na niego skoczyłem i przytuliłem. To wszystko nie było snem, on mnie kocha. Tyler tylko zachichotał i zaczął wstawać, owinąłem moje nogi wokół jego bioder. Zaniósł mnie do kuchni, posadził na krześle przy stole i postawił przede mną talerz naleśników, zacząłem je jeść. Zjadłem tylko dwa bo ostatnio nie mam ochoty na jedzenie.

"Hej, dlaczego tak mało zjadłeś?" Schylił się trochę do mnie i pogłaskał po głowie.

"Nie mam za bardzo apetytu..." Spojrzałem na niego lekko, byłem przez to smutny, bo chciałem zjeść więcej, ale nie mogłem.

Wstałem i odłożyłam talerz, zacząłem się kierować na kanapę, włączyłem telewizor i zacząłem skakać po kanałach. Po paru minutach przysiadł się do mnie Tyler, usiadłem bliżej niego i wtuliłem się w jego bok, a on mnie objął ramieniem. Zatrzymałem się na jakimś serialu i zacząłem go uważnie oglądać, był bardzo interesujący. Nagle Tyler przyciągnął mnie do siebie i teraz znajdowałem się na jego nogach. Spojrzałem na niego, on patrzył się prosto w moje oczy, nie za bardzo wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, zacząłem się powoli czerwienić z niewiadomych przyczyn. Siedziałem tam i czekałem aż w końcu coś powie, ale on tylko patrzył się w moje oczy.

"Ethan, przepraszam..." W jego oczach zaczęły się zbierać łzy, spojrzałem na to strasznie zdziwiony, bo nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi.

"Co? Za co?"

"Za wszystko... Za to, że nie zauważyłem niczego, za to, że przeze mnie się ciąłeś, za to, że jesteś taki chudy... Za wszystko, przepraszam. Chciałbym zrobić coś, żebyś mi wybaczył, ale chyba nie ma nic takiego co mógłbym zrobić. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, byłem taki ślepy, to nic jeśli mi nie wybaczysz. Zasłużyłem na to" Zobaczyłem jak powoli po jego policzkach spływają łzy, zacząłem je ścierać i po chwili się w niego wtuliłem.

"Tyler... To nie twoja wina..." Powiedziałem szeptem i jeszcze bardziej się w niego wtuliłem.

"To jest moja wina! Wszystko się stało bo byłem ślepy! Wybacz mi proszę, nie zasługuje, ale wybacz mi.

"Tyler to naprawdę nie twoja wina, ukrywałem to dlatego nie zauważyłeś, nie płacz już jest okej" Pocałowałem go delikatnie i kiedy się uspokoił usiadłem do niego bokiem i się lekko w niego wtuliłem.

Siedziałem w niego wtulony, oboje zaczęliśmy się uspokajać po tym wszystkim, co się stało. Tyler lekko krążył ręką po moich plecach co mnie jeszcze bardziej uspokaja. Chciałem żeby było tak zawsze, żeby nie okazało się, że to wszystko to nie jeden wielki pokręcony sen. Obróciłem się do telewizora, plecami opierałem się o jego klatkę piersiową. Przytulaliśmy się tak z godzinę, aż w końcu Tyler zaproponował mi spacer. Wstałem z niego i udałem się do swojego pokoju się przebrać, założyłem na siebie czarne obcisłe spodnie, granatową bluzkę z wilkiem na środku i szarą bluzę z kapturem. Przeczesałem jeszcze ręką włosy i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia, koło drzwi wyjściowych czekał na mnie Tyler. 

Razem z Tylerem zaczęliśmy się kierować do tego samego parku w którym wykrzyczałem, że go kocham. Nie chciałem tam za bardzo iść i chyba Tyler zobaczył to po mojej minie, bo złączył nasze ręce i popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. Od razu poczułem się pewniej i szedłem razem z nim, ramię w ramię. Podeszliśmy do jednej z ławek i tam usiedliśmy, przed nami była cudowna fontanna, w niej były kamienne delfiny które pryskały wodą. Cały park wyglądał niesamowicie, ale ta fontanna jest cudowna, ma w sobie coś magicznego ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ). Koło niej znajdowały się drzewa, ich liście wydawały przyjemny dla ucha dźwięk. Zamknąłem oczy i oparłem się o ramię Tylera, on po chwili objął mnie ramieniem.

Siedzieliśmy tam spokojnie aż usłyszałem bardzo szybkie kroki w naszą stronę, otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem przed nami Ex Tylera. Widziałem, że jest bardzo wściekła, wiedziałem też co się za chwile stanie, wtuliłem się bardziej w Tylera.

"To dla tego IDIOTY mnie rzuciłeś! Jak tak mogłeś! Ja cię tak kochałam, a ty mnie rzuciłeś dla takiego gówniarza! Który jeszcze ma depresje! Myślałam, że wybierzesz kogoś lepszego, a nie takie gówno które..." Spojrzałem na Tylera, na jego twarzy widziałem tylko gniew. Chciała kontynuować, ale Tyler jej przerwał.

"Zamknij w końcu swoją mordę i odejdź stąd! Nie kocham cię już! I nie warz się go obrażać, bo na prawdę źle skończysz!"

"Jeszcze tego pożałujesz! Słyszysz!" Zaczęła odchodzić, obróciła się jeszcze do mnie "A ty gówniarzu zapłacisz za to..."

I poszła, nie wiedziałem za bardzo co robić, Tyler wziął ze mnie ramię i ręką przeczesał sobie włosy. Ciężko oparł plecy na ławkę i obrócił do mnie głowę.

"Ja cię za nią przepraszam... Może wrócimy do twojego domu?"

"Tyler, dzisiaj mnie cały czas przepraszasz.... I tak chodźmy do domu."

Przed tym jak wstałem pocałowałem Tylera w policzek, ten zachichotał i wstał. Zaczęliśmy kierować się w stronę domu, obawiałem się tego co powiedziała była Tylera, nie wiem czy mówiła na poważnie czy nie. Nie zwracałem uwagi na drogę i potknąłem się o wystający chodnik. Poczułem jak upadam, ale co mnie zdziwiło to nic mnie nie bolało, otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na osobę na której leżałem. Zacząłem się czerwienić, osobą na którą wpadłem był Tyler. Ten zaczął się śmiać przez co wyglądałem jak pomidor, szybko z tego wstałem i czekałem aż się podniesie. Po chwili znalazł się koło mnie, objął mnie w tali i pocałował mnie w policzek.

"Słodko się rumienisz~" Szepnął mi do ucha, już bardziej czerwony być nie mogłem.

Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, spojrzałem na zegarek, było całkiem późno. Tyler nawet nie zdjął butów tylko się ze mną pożegnał, ale nagle coś sobie przypomniałem.

"Tyler. Masz gdzie iść? Bo wiesz mieszkałeś u dziewczyny, a teraz ze sobą nie jesteście..." Podszedłem do niego i złapałem go lekko za rękę.

"Hmm, powinienem mieć jakieś oszczędności więc mogę nocować w hotelu." Spojrzał na mnie i delikatnie pogłaskał moją rękę kciukiem.

"To może zostań u mnie?" Spojrzałem na niego i lekko się za rumieniłem.

"Na prawdę? Mogę?" Uśmiechnął się i przysunął do mnie.

"No tak..."

Tyler złapał mnie w tali podnosząc mnie do góry, po chwili zaczął się kręcić wokół siebie.

"Tyler! Przestań, bo mnie upuścisz!"

"Nie upuszczę cię" Zamruczał mi cicho do ucha i przestał się ze mną kręcić, odstawił mnie na ziemię i mnie przytulił, było po prostu idealnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm... Nie wiem czy dawać następny chapter xD


	5. Sen

***Ethan Pov***

Po paru minutach puścił mnie, spojrzałem na zegar który wskazywał 20, po tym wróciliśmy już do domu. Zanim poszedłem do swojego pokoju spytałem się Tylera gdzie chce spać, ten mi odpowiedział, że prześpi się na kanapie. Poszedłem do siebie, wyciągnąłem jakiś koc z szafy, wziąłem do ręki jedną z poduszek które leżały na moim łóżku i zacząłem się kierować do salonu.

Podałem wszystko Tylerowi i udałem się do swojego pokoju, żeby szykować się do spania. Poszedłem do szafy i wyjąłem byle jaką koszulkę, a bokserski wyjąłem z szafki. Chciałem iść pod prysznic ale Tyler zdążył przede mną, usiadłem na łóżku i czekałem.

Po paru minutach wyszedł, wtedy wykorzystałem swoją szansę, wziąłem swoje ubrania i poszedłem do łazienki. Zdjąłem swoje ubrania i zacząłem brać prysznic, kiedy się myłem znów zobaczyłem moje blizny na rękach, zacząłem cicho płakać, one były okropne... Całe moje ciało było okropne. Umyłem się jak najszybciej mogłem, ubrałem i wyszedłem do pokoju.

Położyłem się w łóżku i próbowałem zasnąć, po paru minutach mi się udało i byłem w objęciach Morfeusza.

_Obudziłem się przez dziwny hałas który było słychać z salonu, wyszedłem z łóżka i zacząłem kierować się w tamtym kierunku. Kiedy stanąłem w przejściu zamurowało mnie, Tyler obściskiwał się ze swoją dziewczyną, nawet mnie nie zauważyli. Spokojnie stałem i patrzyłem jak się całował z swoją byłą, z każdą minutą czułem się coraz gorzej, czułem, że Tyler mnie już nie potrzebuje._

_Kiedy mnie zauważyli nie wiedziałem co zrobić, co powiedzieć, chciałem do niego podejść i zabrać go od niej. Nagle poczułem łzy na moich policzkach, to tak strasznie bolało, on nic nie zrobił, nie podszedł do mnie, po prostu na mnie patrzał._

_"Beksa się z budziła. Mały pedał na nas patrzy." Odezwała się jego była z obrzydzeniem na twarzy._

_"Widzę, może byś tak sobie poszedł dziwaku, nie chcę cię tu." Kiedy Tyler to powiedział, moje serce rozbiło się na kawałeczki._

_"Ale, ty mnie kochasz, sam tak mówiłeś..." Powiedziałem łkając._

_"Nie wiesz co to jest kłamstwo pedale? Nienawidzę cię." Tyler wstał i zaczął się do mnie zbliżać- Nikt by nie mógł pokochać takiego dziwaka. "Z każdym jego słowem chciałem stamtąd uciec, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć." Jesteś tylko idiotycznym pedałem z depresją... Nikt cię nie pokocha... Tym bardziej ja._

_"Nie... Nie, to nie prawda... Sam to mówiłeś!" Krzyknąłem i rozpłakałem się bardziej._

_"Nie rozumiesz co to kłamstwo idioto!" Podniósł rękę a ja przez strach upadłem na kolana, zacząłem płakać jeszcze bardziej. "Jesteś tylko jebaną dziwką!" Chwycił mnie za koszulkę i podniósł, po chwili uderzył mnie z całych sił w twarz. "Jesteś nic nie wartym gnojkiem!" Znowu mnie uderzył, moja cała twarz była we krwi._

_Po tym rzucił mnie na ziemię i podszedł do swojej byłej, złapał ją za rękę i wyszedł. Przed moimi oczami zaczęło się robić ciemno..._

Zerwałem się do siadu, miałem łzy w oczach. Chciałem krzyczeć, ten sen był taki prawdziwy, czułem się jakbym w nim był. Spojrzałem na zegarek na którym była pokazana godzina 3 w nocy, wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem do łazienki. Kiedy w niej byłem sięgnąłem po przedmiot którego miałem już nie dotykać, ale to uczucie w śnie było za duże, czułem się jakbym był nie potrzebny, jakby Tyler mnie nie kochał... Może nie kocha, a tylko ze mną pogrywa, za plecami się ze mnie śmieje...

Pierwsze nacięcie żyletką było delikatne, ale uczucie które przy tym było nie wystarczało, kolejne nacięcie było dłuższe i głębsze. Zrobiłem jeszcze takich kilka na obu rękach, po chwili zaczęły lekko piec. Obmyłem je wodą i obwiązałem byle jak bandażem, po chwili krew przestała lecieć. Poszedłem do pokoju i usiadłem na łóżku, po tym śnie boje się zasnąć, nie chce mieć tego samego lub podobnego snu. Siedziałem tak z dobre czterdzieści minut, znów zacząłem płakać, nie wierzyłem, że Tyler może taki być... Nie chciałem też siedzieć sam, więc wziąłem poduszkę i udałem się do salonu.

Podszedłem do kanapy na której spał Tyler, zacząłem lekko go szturchać, żeby się obudził, ale to nie zadziałało.

"Tyler... Hej, Tyler..." Powiedziałem całkiem głośno, było widać, że coś jest ze mną nie tak.

"Ethan? Co jest?" Spojrzał na mnie zmartwiony.

"Mogę spać z tobą?" Spojrzałem w dół i przetarłem lekko ręką oczy.

"A co się stało?" Zapytał mnie patrząc na moje ręce na których teraz widniały bandaże. "Miałeś zły sen?

"Tak..." Powiedziałem smutno i spojrzałem w dół.

"Chodź... Ethan... Skarbie miałeś już się nie ciąć... Obiecałeś mi to." Czuje się teraz okropne, on ma racje, obiecałem mu to. "Obiecaj mi, że jutro opowiesz mi ten sen, dobrze?"

"Obiecuję." Położyłem się obok niego, a on objął mnie ręką, było tak miło i ciepło... Ale nie chce mu mówić tego koszmaru z nim w roli głównej...

Wtuliłem się w niego i leżałem w niego wtulony z 15 minut aż w końcu zasnąłem.

Obudziło mnie głaskanie po głowie, przetarłem oczy, podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem przed siebie. Zobaczyłem Tylera na którym leżałem, to on mnie głaskał po głowę, uśmiechnąłem się i położyłem głowę na jego klatce, bardziej się w niego wtulając.

"Hej, fasolko... Pamiętasz, że obiecałeś mi opowiedzieć o śnie, prawda... I czy przez ten sen się pociąłeś?" Nie chce o tym mówić... Ale jedną obietnicę już złamałem, nie mogę złamać drugiej.

"Tak... To przez ten sen... Zaczęło się od tego, że... Zbudziłem się przez hałas, p-poszedłem do salonu, s-siedziałeś tam ze swoją byłą i..." Łzy zaczęły mi lecieć z oczu, Tyler podniósł się i przez to siedziałem na jego nogach. Zaczął wycierać mi je delikatnie kciukami. "I się tam c-całowaliście, kiedy mnie zauważyliście zacząłeś mnie w-wyzywać od pedałów i że mnie nie kochasz. W końcu podszedłeś do mnie i mnie uderzyłeś, po tym nazwałeś mnie d-dziwką i znowu mnie uderzyłeś. Na końcu podszedłeś do niej i... Wyszliście zostawiają mnie samego... Po tym się obudziłem."

Tyler patrzył na mnie ze smutkiem w oczach, złapał mnie delikatnie za plecy i przyciągnął do siebie. Zacząłem płakać jeszcze bardziej, poczułam się dobrze kiedy mu powiedziałem o śnie. Po chwili poczułem łzy na moim ramieniu, Tyler też płakał.

"Ethan, nigdy ci tego nie zrobię. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że cię kocham i nigdy cię nie opuszczenie..."

Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze paręnaście minut, aż w końcu wszystkie emocje opadły. Oboje położyliśmy się na kanapie, przez to co się stało byliśmy zmęczeni. Po kilku minutach oboje spaliśmy, byliśmy wtuleni w siebie, było mi bardzo przyjemnie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee nowy chapter zaraz wleci następny weeeee


	6. Spokojny dzień

***Ethan Pov***

Obudziłem się po 2 godzinach, wstałem powoli z Tylera, żeby go nie budzić i udałem się do kuchni. Zacząłem robić sobie kanapkę, nagle poczułem, że ktoś mnie od tyłu przytula. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem Tylera, pochylił się i lekko mnie pocałował. Zrobiłem się czerwony i znowu się obróciłem, żeby robić kanapkę.

Kiedy ją zrobiłem, ominąłem Tylera i poszedłem do salonu. Po paru minutach przyszedł i koło mnie usiadł, zacząłem jeść i się w niego trochę wtuliłem. Tyler włączył telewizor i zaczął skakać po kanałach.

"Chcesz coś oglądać?" Spytał mnie i nie spuszczał oczu z telewizora.

"Leci jakaś bajka?" Spojrzałem na niego.

"Tak... Gdzie jest Nemo." Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i objął mnie ręką.

"Chce to oglądać." Uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem go w policzek.

Tyler przełączył na Gdzie jest Nemo, zacząłem to oglądać. Kiedy zjadłem położyłem głowę na jego nogach. Po chwili zaczął mnie głaskać po głowie, zacząłem cicho mruczeć, bardzo mi się to podobało. Siedzieliśmy tak do wieczora, było po prostu cudownie. Wieczorem stałem się trochę senny więc usiadałem i chciałem iść do sypialni, ale zanim wstałem Tyler wziął mnie na nogi.

"Będę musiał już iść." Pogłaskał mnie po głowie. "Zaniosę cię do łóżka i idę."

Oparłem się o niego i ziewnąłem. "A nie możesz jeszcze zostać na noc? Będziemy spali razem w łóżku..." Nie za bardzo myślałem nad tym co mówię, Tyler się tylko uśmiechnął, wstał i zaczął iść do sypialni. 

Kiedy już tam byliśmy położył mnie na łóżku i ułożył się obok mnie, po chwili wtuliłem się w niego i usnąłem. Rano kiedy się zbudziłem zdziwiłem się, bo Tyler był obok, ale po chwili sobie wszystko przypomniałem i od razu na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Wstałem po cichu i poszedłem do kuchni i zacząłem robić śniadanie. Kiedy było gotowe poszedłem po Tylera i zacząłem go budzić, po chwili się obudził i się uśmiechnął.

"Hej, zrobiłem śniadanie." Uśmiechnąłem się, Tyler usiadł i mnie przytulił.

"Dzięki." Pocałował mnie w policzek i razem ze mną poszedł do kuchni.

Usiadł i zaczął jeść, ja sobie zrobiłem herbatę i kiedy była gotowa zacząłem ją powoli pić. Po chwili poszedłem do salonu, Tyler po paru minutach podszedł do mnie i powiedział, że musi wyjść. Spytałem się o której wróci i gdzie będzie, ten tylko powiedział, że w parku i nie wie kiedy wróci, ale prawdopodobnie szybko. Wyszedł a ja nie za bardzo miałem co robić, poszedłem nagrać jakiś filmik, że już wszystko jest okej a potem nagrałem jakąś grę. Wrzuciłem to i patrzyłem na komentarze, ludzie się cieszyli, że wróciłem, a ja cieszyłem się z tego, że oni się cieszą. Czytałem sobie spokojnie komentarze, były strasznie miłe, niektóre jak zwykle to były hejty, ale się tym już nie przejmowałem. Po godzinie Tyler wrócił, nie sądziłem, że wróci później niż pół godziny. Poszedłem do niego i go przytuliłem, on mnie po chwili podniósł i pocałował. Zamruczałem cicho i objąłem rękami jego szyje, ten zaczął po chwili całować moją szyje.

Poszedł ze mną do salonu i nadal całował mnie po szyi, uśmiechałem się cały czas. Kiedy zaczął schodzić ja zacząłem mruczeć całkiem głośno, usiadł na kanapie ze mną na nogach i dał ręce na moje boki. Po czasie zaczęła mu przeszkadzać moja koszulka, dał ręce pod moją koszulkę i zaczął ją powoli podnosić do góry. Kiedy poczułem jego ręce na moim ciele przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszcz. Później moja koszulka była już obok nas na kanapie, Tyler zaczął mnie całować po klatce czasem zostawiając na niej malinki, masował mnie też po bokach. Nie wiedziałem za bardzo co zrobić z rękami więc dałem je na jego nogi, po chwili zjechał rękami na moje biodra i zaczął je masować. Mruczałem głośniej a kiedy zaczął lizać i lekko ssać mojego sutka zajęczałem cicho. Ten na mnie spojrzał i uśmiechnął się, zaczął robić to samo z drugim. Jęczałem z każdą chwilą coraz głośniej, ale kiedy dał swoje ręce na moje pośladki zatrzymałem go.

"Tyler... Nie..." Spojrzałem na niego smutno, nie chciałem z nim tego robić, bo na pewno mu się nie podoba.

"No dobrze, nic się nie stało kochanie." Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał mnie po policzku, ja wtuliłem twarz w jego rękę. Zaczął delikatnie głaskać mój policzek kciukiem, to było naprawdę przyjemne.

Oparłem się bokiem o jego klatkę i się w niego wtuliłem. Czułem się trochę źle z tym, że nie chce z nim tego zrobić, ale naprawdę wiem, że mu się nie spodoba. Jedną ręką głaskał mnie po policzku a drugą po boku, uśmiechnąłem się lekko i na niego spojrzałem. Podniosłem się trochę i pocałowałem go w szczękę, ten na mnie spojrzał, uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie w nos. Zaśmiałem się cicho i zacząłem oglądać sobie telewizje, nie leciało nic ciekawego więc szybko zacząłem się robić senny. Wieczorem spałem wtulony w Tylera, on kiedy mnie zobaczył pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta i wstał ze mną na rękach. Poszedł ze mną do sypialni i położył się ze mną pod kołdrę. Rano kiedy się obudziłem zobaczyłem, że nie ma obok mnie Tylera. Wstałem i zacząłem go szukać, przeszukałem cały dom, ale nie mogłem go znaleźć. Poszedłem się umyć, a później wykąpać, po tym ubrałem się i nagrałem filmik. Trochę martwiłem się o Tylera więc wrzuciłem odcinek, przebrałem się i wyszedłem. Chodziłem sobie po mieście, nie wiedziałem gdzie może być Tyler. Zacząłem się kierować do parku, ale przed nim zobaczyłem coś co kompletnie zwaliło mnie z nóg. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić, ale po czasie zacząłem wracać do domu prawie płacząc. Wszedłem do domu i poszedłem do sypialni, nie miałem siły się rozbierać, po prostu położyłem się i zasnąłem. Wieczorem wrócił Tyler, kiedy mnie zobaczył rozebrał mnie i siebie, poszedł się jeszcze umyć i wrócił do mnie. Położył się obok, przykrył nas i zasnął. 


	7. Dziewczyna

***Ethan Pov***

Obudziłem się rano i kiedy zobaczyłem, że Tyler obok mnie śpi od razu wstałem. Poszedłem w stronę szafy i zacząłem się ubierać, kiedy się ubrałem skierowałem się do kuchni. Zacząłem sobie robić śniadanie i herbatę malinową, po paru minutach Tyler wszedł do kuchni i mnie przytulił. Wziąłem jedzenie, herbatę i go wyminąłem.

"Idę nagrywać..." Powiedziałem bez uczuć i poszedłem nagrywać, ale najpierw zjadłem.

Po czasie w trakcie nagrywania usłyszałem drzwi które się otwierają a po chwili zamykają, chciałem płakać i to strasznie. Na chwilę przerwałem nagrywanie, po moich policzkach od razu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Płakałem tak z 30 minut, po tym czasie się uspokoiłem i wróciłem do nagrywania. Po nagrywaniu nie za bardzo miałem co robić więc przebrałem się i wyszedłem z domu. Spacerowałem sobie po mieście starając się nie myśleć o tym co zobaczyłem wcześniej, po czasie mi się to udało. Usiadłem na jednej z ławek przed fontanną, patrzyłem na tryskającą z niej wodę która tworzyła różne piękne kształty. Po czasie jednak rozluźniłem się i zacząłem być senny. Wstałem z ławki i zacząłem iść do domu, miałem wokół siebie naprawdę sporo ludzi, ale kiedy zobaczyłem Tylera z jakąś dziewczyną, znowu, to chciałem płakać. Wcześniej widziałem ich w parku a teraz jak wychodzą z kawiarni. Od razu zacząłem biec do domu, wpadałem czasem na ludzi i ich przepraszałem. Kiedy byłem już w domu poszedłem do pokoju w którym nagrywam i zacząłem płakać, nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Tyler mógł zrobić mi coś takiego. Mówił, że mnie kocha a teraz widziałem go z jakąś dziewczyną. Usiadłem pod ścianą i dałem nogi blisko klatki, objąłem je rękami i dalej płakałem. Przez resztę dnia nie mogłem się pozbierać, ale kiedy wrócił Tyler starłem łzy z policzków i usiadłem na krześle przed komputerem. Słyszałem jak idzie do sypialni i kładzie się spać, nawet mnie nie szukał. Koło północy wyszedłem z pokoju i poszedłem do sypialni, chciałem się położyć, ale do Tylera przyszła jakaś wiadomość. Zdziwiłem się i wziąłem jego telefon, nie powinienem, wiem o tym, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Włączyłem jego telefon i wyświetliły mi się wiadomości.

"Hej Tyler, skończyłeś się bawić uczuciami tego idioty?" "Tęsknie misiu :3", było ich więcej. Odłożyłam telefon i chciałem płakać, ale Tyler się obudził i na mnie spojrzał.

"Ethan? Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz?." Złapał mnie za rękę, chciałem ją wyrwać, ale się powstrzymałem. "Chodź już spać kochanie."

"Mhm..." Po chwili położyłem się na łóżku całkiem daleko od niego, ale się do nie przysunął i mnie przytulił.

Po czasie Tyler zasnął a ja prawie całą noc nie chciałem spać, nad ranem wstałem i zacząłem się po cichu pakować. Nie chciałem być obok niego, teraz przestałem mu zupełnie ufać. Kiedy się spakowałem wziąłem torbę i wyszedłem z domu, nie za bardzo miałem gdzie iść, ale pomyślałem, że pójdę do Marka. Całkiem powoli szedłem w stronę jego domu, byłem strasznie zmęczony i głodny. Kiedy byłem już przed domem Marka trochę wahałem się przed tym jak zapukałem, ale w końcu się odważyłem i to zrobiłem. Stałem chwilę przed drzwiami aż Mark mi otworzył, kiedy mnie zobaczył to się przeraził.

"Ethan? Co ty tu robisz?" Spojrzał na mnie czule i wpuścił mnie do środka.

"T-tyler... On..." Po chwili zacząłem płakać, Mark wpuścił mnie do środka i poszliśmy do salonu. Usiadłem na kanapie i kiedy się uspokoiłem zacząłem opowiadać wszystko Markowi. Ten też nie chciał uwierzyć, że Tyler zrobił coś takiego. Pozwolił mi na razie u niego mieszkać, byłem mu bardzo wdzięczny.

Wieczorem kiedy chciałem się położyć spać mój telefon zaczął wibrować jak szalony. Spojrzałem na niego i zobaczyłem, że Tyler wysyła do mnie masę wiadomości, wyłączyłem telefon nawet ich nie czytając. Po tym położyłem się spać, ale zamiast spać to znowu zacząłem płakać, ale tym razem robiłem to bardzo cicho, żeby Mark nie przyszedł. Po czasie jednak zasnąłem, było bardzo późno w nocy. Rano kiedy się zbudziłem nie chciałem wstawać, jednak po czasie zwlokłem się z łóżka i poszedłem do łazienki. Wziąłem całkiem długi i ciepły prysznic, po tym ubrałem się i mając ręcznik na ramionach zszedłem na dół. Chciałem pójść do salonu, ale zaburczało mi w brzuchu a ja sobie przypomniałem, że dawno nie jadłem. Zacząłem kierować się do kuchni, kiedy tam byłem zdziwiłem się i to strasznie.

"S-sean? C-co? c-co ty tu robisz... Dlaczego nie jesteś w Irlandii?" Podszedłem trochę bliżej a ten na mnie spojrzał.

"O Ethan, dawno cię nie widziałem... A co tu robię? Cóż... Odwiedzam Marka." Zrobił się lekko różowy na policzkach, spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony i zaciekawiony.

"Odwiedzasz? Mam się obrazić?" Do kuchni wszedł Mark i skrzyżował ręce. "Jak możesz tak mówić, tak kłamać... Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem Sean." Podszedł do niego a Sean zrobił się bardziej czerwony. Ja otworzyłem usta z zaskoczenia, bo chyba wiedziałem o co chodzi.

"M-mark... No weź... Nooo... Ughhhh..." Sean nie potrafił za bardzo czegoś powiedzieć, Mark się cicho zaśmiał i go objął.

"Ja i Sean jesteśmy razem, jest tu już od tygodnia." Uśmiechnął się a Sean ze wstydu się w niego wtulił, a ja nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć przez parę minut. Dopiero po tym ogarnąłem co się dzieje.

"A-ale Mark... A Amy? Co z nią?"

"Wiesz... Kiedy powiedziałeś mi co czujesz do Tylera postanowiłem, że powiem osobie którą kocham, że darzę ją uczuciem... Tą osobą był Sean i co się okazało on też coś do mnie czuł... A wczoraj cóż za bardzo nie mógł wstać z łóżka, bo no cóż... Wiesz..." Sean zrobił się mocno czerwony i zatkał Markowi usta.

"Okej, chyba zrozumiał, a ty siedź cicho..." Po chwili się cicho zaśmiałem, też chciał bym tak mieć.

Pogratulowałem im i zrobili mi śniadanie. Zjadłem je ze smakiem i poszedłem do salonu. Włączyłem sobie telewizor i zacząłem oglądać, było tu bardzo miło i czułem przyjazną atmosferę. Po czasie jednak zadzwonił dzwonek, ale się tym nie za bardzo przejąłem. Sean poszedł otworzyć drzwi i kiedy się odezwał przestraszyłem się, tego chciałem najmniej.

"O, Tyler co tu robisz?"

"Szukam Ethana... Kiedy już wstałem go już nie było, proszę powiedz, że jest tutaj... Martwię się o niego." Kiedy to usłyszałem chciałem tam iść i wykrzyczeć mu, że go nienawidzę. Ale zamiast tego siedziałem spokojnie na kanapie, obawiałem się też, że Sean powie, że tu jestem.

"On tutaj... " Za Seanem pojawił się Mark.

"Nie przyszedł, nie widzieliśmy go... Ale to okropne, może poszedł do kogoś innego?" Odetchnąłem z ulgą, cieszyłem się, że Mark mu nie powiedział.

"Tak, masz racje... Poszukam go jeszcze... Pa." Powiedział i poszedł mnie szukać, kiedy Mark zamknął drzwi podszedł do mnie i usiadł obok. Po chwili mnie przytulił a ja się w niego wtuliłem. Włączyłem film i zaczęliśmy oglądać, Sean usiadł obok Marka i też go przytulił. Po filmie byłem strasznie zmęczony więc poszedłem spać do swojego pokoju. Położyłem się na łóżku i myślałem o Tylerze, może dać mu szansę, żeby się wytłumaczył. Ale im dłużej o tym myślałem tym bardziej nie chciałem tego robić. Po czasie jednak zasnąłem ze zmęczenia, ale nie miałem za bardzo spokojnego snu i budziłem się często w nocy.

Następnego dnia kiedy się obudziłem byłem trochę wyspany, mimo to wstałem i poszedłem do kuchni zrobić nam wszystkim śniadanie. Wyjąłem wszystkie potrzebne składniki i zacząłem smażyć jajka na patelni, kiedy one były gotowe usmażyłem jeszcze bekon i zrobiłem tosty. Gdy wszystko było gotowe nałożyłem to na talerze i dałem na stół. Usiadłem i zacząłem jeść, po paru minutach Sean i Mark przyszli do kuchni, zobaczyli, że zrobiłem śniadanie i mi podziękowali. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, a kiedy zjadłem dałem talerz do zmywarki. Po tym poszedłem się przebrać, chciałem wyjść i pooddychać świeżym powietrzem.

Wyszedłem z domu i spacerowałem sobie po mieście, nie było dużo osób i to mnie cieszyło. Poszedłem do sklepu i kupiłem sobie coś do picia, kiedy już je kupiłem poszedłem sobie do parku i usiadłem na ławce. Było tak cudownie i spokojnie, ptaki sobie śpiewały, liście cicho szumiały, a cały park był cudnie kolorowy, można było poczuć zapach różnych kwiatów. Jednak ktoś musiał przerwać tą ciszę i spokój, przede mną pojawiła się była Tylera.

"Patrzcie jaki idiota tutaj siedzi..." Powiedziała chamsko.

"Zostaw mnie w spokoju kobieto, nic ci przecież nie zrobiłem." Spojrzałem na nią, ale po chwili odwróciłem wzrok. "Z Tylerem też już nie jestem..."

"Co? Nie jesteś?... Co się stało?" Usiadła obok, trochę się zdziwiłem, bo brzmiała jakby była zmartwiona.

"A co cię to obchodzi? Przecież tego chciałaś, chciałaś też mieć Tylera..." Powiedziałem cicho i się napiłem.

"Nie... To znaczy tak, ale już się z tym pogodziłam... Jestem teraz z osobą którą naprawdę kocham, też teraz wiem, że nie kochałam Tylera tak naprawdę... Przepraszam za wszystko." Spojrzała w dół, lekko spojrzałem na nią.

"Okej... Wierzę ci..." Po chwili zacząłem jej wszystko opowiadać, ta po wszystkim mnie przytuliła, bo widziała, że chce płakać. "Nie wiedziałem, że zrobi coś takiego..."

"Ja też bym się po nim tego nie spodziewała... Myślałam, że jest wierny... Mi nigdy takiego czegoś nie zrobił." Zaczęła głaskać mnie po plecach, ja po chwili już płakałem i się w nią wtuliłem.

Siedziałem tak z nią z dwie godziny, było całkiem miło. Po czasie też zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i zobaczyłem, że wcale nie jest taka zła za jaką ją uważałem. Wieczorem musiałem już iść ale przed tym powiedziała mi, że możemy się spotkać jutro, uśmiechnąłem się i zgodziłem. Wróciłem do domu Marka, zjadłem z nimi kolację. Po tym oglądałem sobie przez jakiś czas serial w salonie,kiedy już chciałem spać poszedłem się umyć a później spać. 


	8. Wyjaśnienie

Rano następnego dnia obudziłem się z całkiem dobrym humorem, poszedłem się przebrać. Nie miałem za bardzo co robić więc zacząłem trochę ogarniać dom, skończyło się na tym, że wysprzątałem wszystko. Zrobiłem jeszcze śniadanie, usiadłem przy stole i zacząłem jeść. Kiedy Mark i Sean się obudzili oboje byli zdziwieni jak tylko wyszli z pokoju. Poszli do mnie i podziękowali mi za wszystko, ja kiedy zjadłem poszedłem ubrać buty i wyszedłem. Miałem się spotkać z byłą Tylera w kawiarni całkiem blisko Marka. Byłem przed nią po 14 minutach, wszedłem do środka i zobaczyłem ją przy stoliku, uśmiechnąłem się lekko do niej i poszedłem w jej stronę. Usiadłem na krześle obok, oboje zamówiliśmy sobie pyszne ciasto z owocami i zaczęliśmy rozmowę.

"Jak się czujesz Ethan?" Spytała się mnie i lekko uśmiechnęła. Prawie od razu odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

"Znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj... Naprawdę miło mi się z tobą rozmawia i nie jesteś taka zła za jaką się wydawałaś." Zaśmiałem się cicho.

"No dzięki." Klepnęła mnie lekko w ramię, ale też się zaśmiała. "Mi też się z tobą miło rozmawia, może dam ci swój numer? Jakby Tyler cię zaczepił i nie dawał spokoju zawsze mógłbyś do mnie zadzwonić."

"To chyba dobry pomysł." Uśmiechnąłem się trochę bardziej, po chwili dała mi swój numer i znowu sobie rozmawialiśmy. Co mnie zdziwiło mieliśmy podobne zainteresowania i bardzo ciekawie mi się z nią rozmawiało. Spędziliśmy tak godzinę aż w pewnym momencie ktoś do mnie podbiegł i mnie przytulił, nie spodziewałem się tego i lekko się wystraszyłem. Po chwili obróciłem się i zobaczyłem Tylera.

Od razu się wyrwałem i wstałem, wyszedłem stamtąd i zacząłem iść do Marka. Tyler od razu poszedł za mną poszedł, złapał mnie za rękę i przy tym mnie zatrzymał. Próbowałem się wyrwać i go w ogóle nie słuchałem, po chwili znowu mnie przytulał i nie chciał puścić.

"Ethan tak się o ciebie martwiłem... Gdzie byłeś i czemu tak nagle zniknąłeś?" Spojrzał na mnie zmartwiony a ja uderzyłem go w policzek i zacząłem płakać.

"Jeszcze się pytasz?!" Odepchnąłem go lekko. "Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem?! Umiawaiłeś się z jakąś dziewczyną, przytulałeś ją i świetnie się razem bawiliście!"

"Ethan, to nie tak, ona jest moją znajomą... Chciałem cię zabrać niedługo nad jezioro na tydzień, a ona mi pomagała wszystko przyszykować i wymyśleć co możemy robić." Podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za ręce, ja znowu się od niego odsunąłem.

"A te smsy? Od kogo był?" Spojrzałem na niego smutny, niektórzy na nas patrzyli i czułem się trochę z tym źle.

"Nawet nie wiem, przychodzą do mnie od tygodnia... Nawet już zablokowałem ten numer..." Znowu mnie przytulił, a ja powoli się w niego wtuliłem. "Ethan... Kochanie, wracajmy do domu..." Pokiwałem lekko głową, Tyler pocałował mnie w czoło.

"Moje rzeczy są u Marka..." Spojrzałem na niego i zaczęliśmy tam iść.

"Czyli jednak tam byłeś... Dlaczego się nie pokazałeś?" Pogłaskał mnie po głowie.

"Dlatego, bo nie chciałem płakać i... Cię widzieć... Przepraszam, ale te smsy były okropne." Wtuliłem się w jego ramię.

Kiedy byliśmy u Marka powiedziałem mu, że wszystko jest okej. Tyler też mu wszystko wytłumaczył, poszliśmy mnie spakować i kiedy już byłem spakowany wróciliśmy do domu. Mark przed wyjściem zaprosił nas na imprezę jutro, zgodziliśmy się, ale nie będę chciał pić, nawet za bardzo nie mogę, tak samo jak Mark.

Weszliśmy do środka i Tyler od razu mnie przytulił i pocałował, zamknąłem oczy i odwzajemniłem pocałunek. Po chwili podniósł mnie jedną ręką i poszedł do sypialni, posadził mnie na łóżku. Pogłaskał mnie po głowie a ja zamruczałem cicho, po chwili zaczął nas wypakowywać, a kiedy skończył klęknął przede mną. Złapał mnie za ręce i je pocałował, uśmiechnąłem się lekko i zrobiłem się delikatnie czerwony na policzkach. Po chwili wstał i lekko mnie podniósł, położył bardziej na łóżku. Znalazł się nade mną i zaczął mnie całować po szyi, mruczałem cicho zadowolony. Masował mnie po boku i zdjął moją koszulkę, zaczął całować mnie po klatce i schodził coraz niżej. Po czasie jęknąłem cicho kiedy zaczął lekko masować moje krocze. Od razu po tym moje policzki zrobiły się czerwone, Tyler od razu to zobaczył i się uśmiechnął. Zdjął lekko moje spodnie i w tedy go powstrzymałem.

"T-tyler... J-ja jeszcze..." Nie dał mi dokończyć i namiętnie mnie pocałował, odsunął się lekko.

"Spokojnie Ethan, nie chce w ciebie wejść... Jeszcze nie... Teraz chcę ci sprawić przyjemność." Zamruczał mi do ucha, przeszły mnie lekkie dreszcze.

Tyler znowu zaczął mnie całować po klatce, masował ręką mojego penisa przez bokserki. Chwilę po tym znowu zajęczałem i niepewnie dałem ręce na jego plecy. Złapałem za jego koszulkę i chciałem ją zdjąć, usłyszałem cichy śmiech Tylera. Wyprostował się po chwili i zdjął swoją koszulkę, po tym zniżył się i zdjął lekko moje bokserki. Spojrzał na mojego stojącego penisa, a ja zrobiłem się bardziej czerwony niż kiedykolwiek. Zaczął go lizać i całować po całości, jedną ręką ruszał po nim w górę i w dół. Jęknąłem głośniej, a kiedy wziął go do ust i zaczął ruszać głową rozchyliłem lekko nogi i ugiąłem je w kolanach. Wziął moją jedną nogę na jego ramię i ruszał głową szybciej. Wplotłem rękę w jego włosy i czasem delikatnie ciągnąłem go za włosy. Tyler wtedy przyspieszał a ja zacząłem jęczeć jego imię pomiędzy normalnymi jękami. Po czasie wygiąłem plecy w lekki łuk i doszedłem, zajęczałem przy tym głośno. Spojrzałem na niego i zobaczyłem, że połyka moją spermę, zdziwiłem się i kiedy się wyprostował spojrzał na mnie.

"D-dlaczego to połknąłeś? Przecież to nie jest smaczne..." Powiedziałem cicho a on się uśmiechnął, przewrócił mnie lekko na bok i pocałował mój pośladek.

"Bo cię kocham..." Zaczął całować coraz wyżej, a mnie przeszły przyjemne dreszcze. "I nie było wcale takie złe." Uśmiechnął się do mnie, kiedy całował już moją szyje zamruczał mi do ucha. "Może cię ubrać?" Pokiwałem tylko lekko głową cały czerwony.

Tyler zniżył się i przewrócił na brzuch, zaczął delikatnie zakładać moje bokserki, przy tym lekko całował moje pośladki. Po czasie zacząłem mruczeć zadowolony i kiedy już mi je założył też rozebrał się do bokserek i położył się za mną. Objął mnie ręką i przytulił, uśmiechnąłem się i po chwili zasnąłem. Rano kiedy się obudziłem czułem się jak w niebie, Tyler nadal był obok mnie i ogrzewał mnie sobą. Obróciłem się do niego przodem i uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy przypomniałem sobie wczorajszy wieczór na moich policzkach pojawił się lekkie rumieńce. Pocałowałem go lekko i kiedy się nie obudził dalej delikatnie go całowałem, strasznie mi się to podobało. Po czasie Tyler cicho się zaśmiał i na mnie spojrzał, zrobiłem się od razu czerwony jak pomidor.

"Takie pobudki to ja bym chciał mieć codziennie." Zamruczał mi do ucha i mnie pocałował namiętnie. "Jak się czujesz kochanie?"

"Cudownie." Uśmiechnąłem się, po chwili Tyler wstał i mnie podniósł, poszedł ze mną na rękach do kuchni i posadził na krześle.

Po tym zaczął robić śniadanie, ja położyłem głowę na stół i na niego patrzyłem, jego ciało było piękne i chciałbym patrzeć na nie co chwila. Po czasie obrócił się do mnie i dał mi talerz z jajecznicą i bekonem, oraz tostami. Podniosłem głowę i zacząłem jeść, bardzo mi smakowało i w parę chwil wszystko zjadłem. Po tym wstałem i pozmywałem naczynia, Tyler przytulił mnie od tyłu i pocałował w szyje. Zamruczałem cicho zadowolony i kiedy pozmywałem pocałowałem go w policzek, poszedłem do sypialni się ubrać. Kiedy to zrobiłem wróciłem do Tylera i go przytuliłem.

"Dzisiaj wieczorem impreza u Marka..." Powiedziałem cicho a Tyler na mnie spojrzał.

"Wiem, będziemy musieli wziąć prysznic i się przyszykować." Pocałował mnie w czoło, uśmiechnąłem się do niego i zrobiłem się lekko czerwony.

"Może weźmiemy prysznic razem?" Powiedziałem lekko speszony, on się uśmiechnął i mnie podniósł.

Poszedł ze mną do łazienki i postawił na podłodze, po chwili kucnął i zaczął powoli ściągać moje bokserki. Całował mnie po nogach i cicho mruczał, mnie znowu przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Kiedy byłem nago Tyler wstał i też się rozebrał, nie chciałem patrzeć w dół, ale nawet bez tego byłem naprawdę czerwony. Podniósł mnie i razem z nim wszedłem pod prysznic, kiedy go włączył poczułem ciepłą wodę która spływa po moich plecach. Tyler umył najpierw mnie a po tym siebie, kiedy skończył wyszliśmy i wytarliśmy się ręcznikami. Poszliśmy do sypialni i oboje się ubraliśmy, później czekaliśmy do wieczora w salonie, a kiedy był już wieczór wyszliśmy z domu i skierowaliśmy się do Marka.


	9. Impreza

Kiedy byliśmy przed drzwiami zapukałem i po chwili otworzył nam Mark. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do niego i weszliśmy do środka, a po tym poszliśmy do salonu, byli tam Bob, Sean i Wade. Było jeszcze parę znajomych Marka, ale nimi się nie przejmowałem, razem z Markiem poszliśmy do kuchni po popcorn i jakieś picie. Chcieliśmy oglądać jakiś fajny film, ale kiedy wróciliśmy do salonu zobaczyliśmy, że przyjaciele Marka przynieśli alkohol.

"Po co nam to picie? Mamy alkohol, dawajcie zabawmy się trochę, to impreza a nie." Powiedział jeden z nich i zaczął otwierać butelki dla każdego z nas.

"Ja nie mogę, odpadam." Powiedział Mark i usiadł na kanapie.

"To ja wiem, chodzi o młodego." Zaśmiał się i wskazał na mnie. "I nie ma, że nie. Wiem, że jesteś już dorosły." Dał mi jedną butelkę, spojrzałem na Tylera a później na nią.

Tyler do mnie podszedł i lekko się uśmiechnął, napił się z niej trochę i zaprowadził mnie na kanapę. Sam dostał butelkę i kiedy zaczął pić, ja też trochę wypiłem. Nie było to najsmaczniejsze, ale da się przeżyć. Po czasie już nie sprawiało mi problemu picie tego i byłem już lekko pijany. Wszyscy się śmiali i żartowali, oglądaliśmy sobie jeszcze film a kiedy się skończył zaczęliśmy myśleć co można teraz robić. Od razu Mark wyskoczył z grą w butelkę, każdy się na nią zgodził więc zaczęliśmy grać. Na początku były proste pytania, ale po czasie zaczęła się prawdziwa zabawa. Kiedy ktoś nie chciał odpowiadać na pytanie musiał wypić, oczywiście to ja byłem tym co piłem najwięcej, ale o dziwo z znajomych Marka miałem najmocniejszą głowę. Kiedy oni już popadali zostałem ja, Wade, Tyler, Bob i Mark który nie był pijany, bo nie pił, a Sean leżał już w sypialni, bo nie chciał się w to za bardzo bawić. Z ich czworga ja byłem najbardziej pijany i kiedy Bob sobie odpuścił spojrzałem na Tylera. Wypiłem trochę i wszedłem na jego nogi, zacząłem go całować i rozpinać jego koszulę. Tyler zatrzymał moje ręce i spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony tak jak Mark.

"Ethan? Co ty wyrabiasz?" Zapytał, a ja wyrwałem ręce i kiedy rozpiąłem jego koszulę zacząłem go całować po szyi. "Ethan uspokój się jesteś pijany." Odsunął mnie, spojrzałem na niego i się uśmiechnąłem.

"Tyler... Chce to zrobić..." Zamruczałem mu do ucha i zdjąłem swoją koszulkę, Tyler od razu mnie zakrył.

"Mark... Gdzie mogę go położyć spać?" Spojrzał na niego i wstał ze mną.

"Pokój gościnny jest po prawej na górze... Pamiętaj o kondomie, jest w szafce.- Powiedział i też wstał.

Mark zaczął ogarniać cały syf który narobiliśmy, Tyler spojrzał na niego lekko zły i zażenowany. Wade wstał i zaczął pomagać Markowi chociaż mu to nie wychodziło, ale się starał. Nie ogarniał też za bardzo co się dzieje.

"Mark idioto nie zamierzam z nim tego robić." Powiedział i poszedł ze mną do sypialni, ja się wyrwałem i spojrzałem na niego. W oczach miałem łzy. "Ethan, co jest? Dlaczego płaczesz?" Podszedł do mnie ale się odsunąłem od niego.

"Nie chcesz tego ze mną zrobić... Nie kochasz mnie..." Powiedziałem i zacząłem płakać, poszedłem na łóżko i na nim usiadłem. Tyler poszedł do mnie i przytulił, chciałem się wyrwać ale nie miałem siły.

"Ethan... Jesteś pijany, tak naprawdę tego nie chcesz..."

"Chce... Od zawsze chciałem... Ale bałem się, że ci się nie spodobam, a teraz nie chcesz tego zrobisz... Nie kochasz mnie..." Powiedziałem cicho i bardziej się rozpłakałem, Tyler mnie namiętnie pocałował i położył na łóżku. Zaczął mnie rozbierać i kiedy byłem nago zbliżył się do mojego ucha.

"Zrobimy to... Ale kiedy zacznę to nie przestanę... Też dawno chciałem to z tobą zrobić." Spojrzałem na niego i go pocałowałem, po chwili Tyler zaczął mnie całować po szyi i schodził coraz niżej. Po czasie się zatrzymał i sięgnął do szafki, trochę się zdziwił kiedy ją otworzył. Oprócz kondomów był tam jeszcze lubrykant i małe wibratory.

Tyler wyjął tylko lubrykant i nalał go na swoje palce, zaczął nimi masować moją dziurę, a ja zacząłem cicho jęczeć i mruczeć. Kiedy to usłyszał od razu się uśmiechnął i zaczął ręką ruszać po moim penisie. Kiedy włożył we mnie palca poczułem jaki lubrykant jest zimny i przeszły mnie dreszcze, ale kiedy Tyler zaczął nim poruszać lubrykant zaczął być przyjemnie ciepły. Czułem się dobrze więc jęczałem głośniej, Tyler wziął mojego penisa do buzi i zaczął ruszać głową. Po czasie dodał drugi palec i zaczął mnie lekko rozciągać, co trochę bolało ale nie było źle. Ruszał palcami szybciej z każdą chwilą a mi było coraz bardziej przyjemnie, zacząłem nawet jęczeć cicho jego imię. Dodał trzeci palec i przez pewien czas mnie rozciągał, po tym wyjął ze mnie palce i sięgnął do szafki. Nie zwróciłem uwagi na to co wyciąga, jednak po chwili znowu poczułem chłodny lubrykant i to, że Tyler coś we mnie wkłada, ale to nie był jego penis.

Tyler spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął, chwilę później poczułem w środku mnie wibracje. Wzdrygnąłem się i zacząłem jęczeć, to było naprawdę przyjemne. Odchyliłem głowę lekko do tyłu a Tyler zwiększył wibracje na największe. Zacząłem wtedy jęczeć bardzo głośno, czułem, że gardło zaczyna mnie trochę boleć ale miałem to gdzieś. Rozchyliłem nogi i zgiąłem je w kolanach, prawie od razu po tym doszedłem z głośnym jękiem. Chciałem odsapnąć, ale Tyler nie wyjął ze mnie wibratora, zaczął się rozbierać a ja na niego patrzyłem. Kiedy był nago sięgnął po kondoma i założył go na swojego penisa, zbliżył się do mojego ucha z zaczął mnie całować po szyi.

"Ethan... Teraz zaboli, ale za chwilę przestanie." Pocałował mnie namiętnie, wyjął ze mnie wibrator i przewrócił lekko na bok, zaczął we mnie wchodzić. Miał rację bolało, nie było jednak najgorzej i z bólem przyszła też przyjemność. Zacisnąłem lekko oczy i wtuliłem się w poduszkę. "Wytrzymaj kochanie, jesteś dzielny." Pocałował mnie czule w szyje i kiedy wszedł cały poczekał chwilę, żebym się przyzwyczaił.

Po czasie zaczął się wolno ruszać, i zaczął masować mojego penisa, zacząłem w tedy jęczeć głośniej. Tyler zaczął lekko przyśpieszać, z każdą chwilą było coraz lepiej i jęczałem głośniej, Tyler uśmiechnął się i zaczął się bardzo szybko ruszać. Zacząłem jęczeć jego imię, zagłuszałem się lekko poduszką, żeby nikt nie usłyszał. Po czasie zaczął mnie całować po szyi i lekko gryźć zostawiając na niej ślady, mruczałem w tedy zadowolony. Kiedy ten zaczął wchodzić we mnie pod innym kątem zacząłem płakać od przyjemności, niedługo po tym doszedłem a razem ze mną Tyler.

"Podobało się mojemu kotkowi?" Zamruczał i ugryzł mnie całkiem mocno.

"Ała." Zaśmiałem się cicho i na niego spojrzałem. "Bardzo." Uśmiechnął się i położył się obok mnie, po chwili oboje zasnęliśmy wtuleni w siebie. 


	10. Jezioro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ładny nowy chapter MUA, jutro wleci następny

***Ethan POV***

Obudziłem się rano i rozejrzałem zdezorientowany, moja głowa bardzo mnie bolała i nie pamiętałem kompletnie co się wczoraj stało. Zobaczyłem obok siebie Tylera i uśmiechnąłem się lekko, po chwili jednak usiadłem i zabolał mnie tyłek, bardzo się tym zdziwiłem. Poczułem po czasie na moich pośladkach ręce, spojrzałem na nie a po chwili spojrzałem na Tylera który się obudził.

"Nie boli, że tak szybko wstajesz i nie chcesz jeszcze poleżeć?" Zamruczał cicho a ja zrobiłem się czerwony.

"C-czy my wczoraj?..." Za jąkałem się trochę i zrobiłem się bardziej czerwony.

"No tak... Nie pamiętasz? Spać nie chciałeś nawet i co chwila mówiłeś, że cię nie kocham bo nie chce tego z tobą zrobić." Zaśmiał się cicho i położył mnie na brzuchu, zaczął całować mnie po szyi i schodził coraz niżej. "Ale jak nie pamiętasz to mogę ci przypomnieć." Zamruczał mi do ucha a mnie przeszły ciarki.

"T-tyler weź... Wiesz jakie to zawstydzające?" Schowałem głowę w poduszkę i kiedy był już blisko moich bioder zamruczałem cicho.

"Takie zawstydzające... A jednak tak reagujesz..." Zaczął gryźć i lekko całować moje pośladki, jęknąłem cicho i podniosłem lekko pośladki. "A teraz potwierdzasz, że chcesz, żebym ci przypomniał." Po chwili zaczął mnie tam lizać i wkładać we mnie język, jęknąłem głośniej i wtuliłem się w poduszkę, żeby nie było mnie aż tak słychać. 

Następnie włożył we mnie palca i zaczął nim ruszać, ja zacząłem ruszać ręką po swoim penisie, po czasie dodał kolejnego palca i chwilę po tym je wyjął. Spojrzałem na niego przez ramię i poczułem jego penisa na mojej dziurce, zrobiłem się czerwony i poczułem jak go we mnie wkłada. Jęknąłem głośno i ugryzłem się lekko w rękę, zacząłem się delikatnie na niego nabijać, Tyler złapał mnie za biodra i też zaczął się ruszać. Tyler zaczął całować mnie po karku i lekko gryźć, po czasie podniósł mnie lekko i oparłem się plecami o jego klatkę, objąłem jego szyję ręką, a drugą ręką szybciej ruszałem po swoim penisie. Zacząłem jęczeć głośniej i czasami wyjękiwałem jego imię, nie przejmowałem się już, że mogą mnie usłyszeć. Tyler zaczął we mnie mocniej wchodzić, złapał mnie mocniej za biodra i zaczął na siebie nabijać. Po chwili usiadł a ja usiadłem na jego nogach, zacząłem się sam ruszać, Tyler mi trochę pomagał. Po czasie trochę zwolniłem, żeby go trochę podenerwować, Tyler tylko odchylił się trochę do tyłu i oparł na rękach, dzięki temu widział dokładnie jak się na nim ruszam. Zamruczał cicho a ja zrobiłem się czerwony i kiedy położył rękę trochę nad moim pośladkiem przestałem się ruszać.

"Dlaczego przestałeś?" Spytał się i spojrzał na mnie, spojrzałem na niego cały czerwony.

"Nie patrz się tak na mnie... To zawstydzające..." Odwróciłem lekko wzrok, w tedy Tyler delikatnie uderzył mnie w pośladek a ja jęknąłem.

"Nawet nie wiesz jak cudownie tak wyglądasz... Nie przestawaj, jeśli sprawisz, że dojdę bez mojej pomocy zrobię jedną rzecz jaką będziesz chciał." Uśmiechnął się a ja na niego spojrzałem.

"Naprawdę?" Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

"Tak wszystko... No a teraz kontynuuj." Zamruczał a ja zacząłem się powoli ruszać.

Z każdą chwilą ruszałem się coraz szybciej, próbowałem się powstrzymać od jęczenia ale nie za bardzo mi się to podobało. Pochyliłem się lekko do przodu i ruszałem się szybciej, chciałem sprawić żeby doszedł. Oparłem lekko ręce o jego nogi i wkładałem go w siebie głębiej. Po paru minutach nie mogłem już wytrzymać i doszedłem, dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że Tyler też doszedł. Kiedy ze mnie wyszedł poczułem, że jego sperma ze mnie wypływa. Usiadłem zdziwiony i na niego spojrzałem.

"Nie użyłeś kondoma?" Spytałem lekko z wyrzutem i spojrzałem na niego zły. "Będę musiał się wyczyścić..." Spojrzałem w bok obrażony.

"No nie obrażaj się... Tak ślicznie wyglądałeś kiedy się zbudziłeś, że nie mogłem już czekać. Pomogę ci się wyczyścić." Ubraliśmy tylko bokserki i poszliśmy do łazienki się umyć, Tyler pomógł mi się wyczyścić. Po tym poszliśmy się ubrać i zeszliśmy na dół, wszyscy byli już w kuchni i panowała między nimi dziwna cisza. Spojrzeliśmy na wszystkich zdziwieni i podeszliśmy do nich.

"Hej... Coś się stało" Spytałem i spojrzałem na Marka.

"Wiecie... Te ściany nie są strasznie grube i nie za dobrze wygłuszają... A wy sami nie byliście" Zrobiłem się bardzo czerwony i schowałem swoją twarz w ręce.

"Nie pomyśleliśmy, ale nic wielkiego się przecież nie stało." Tyler zaśmiał się cicho i zaczął nam robić śniadanie, usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł i siedziałem cicho. Po chwili Tyler dał mi jedzenie a ja zacząłem jeść. "Ej no co wy, nie gadajcie, że wy tego nie robicie, to normalna ludzka rzecz." 

"Tak wiemy ale musimy trochę ochłonąć" Mark się zaśmiał a Sean razem z nim, po czasie już było okej i wszyscy zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać jak gdyby nigdy nic. 

Koło południa razem z Tylerem wróciliśmy do domu, ja od razu poszedłem nagrywać, Tyler powiedział, że się czymś zajmie. Kiedy już nagrałem filmik i go wyedytowałem, wrzuciłem go na youtube. Po tym wyszedłem z pokoju i poszedłem do sypialni, tam zobaczyłem spakowane walizki, rozejrzałem się zdezorientowany i poszedłem szukać Tylera. Zalazłem go w kuchni, podszedłem do niego od tyłu i go przytuliłem. 

"Po co pakowałeś walizki?"

"Bo jutro jedziemy nad jezioro." Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na mnie, zdziwiłem się i spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony. "No co? Mówiłem ci, że chce pojechać z tobą nad jezioro, a teraz siadaj i jedz." Pocałował mnie delikatnie i dał jedzenie na stół.

"Nie sądziłem, że na serio pojedziemy" Zacząłem sobie spokojnie jeść, po chwili Tyler się przysiadł i też zaczął jeść. Kiedy zjedliśmy poszliśmy oboje spać do sypialni. 

Rano kiedy się obudziliśmy wzięliśmy walizki i wyszliśmy z domu, najpierw musieliśmy iść do Marka pożyczyć jedno z aut. Akurat się zdarzyło, że przechodziliśmy przez park i obok tej cudownej fontanny. Spojrzałem na nią i zatrzymałem Tylera.

"Ej może czegoś sobie zażyczymy?" Podszedłem do fontanny i wyjąłem dwie monety, Tyler spojrzał na mnie i przewrócił oczami a przy tym się zaśmiał.

"Wierzysz w takie coś?" Od razu dostał ode mnie wzrok 'Dawaj to dla zabawy', po tym wziął jedną monetę. "To... Życzę sobie, żebyśmy zawsze byli razem i nic żeby nas nie rozdzieliło." Spojrzałem na niego i zrobiłem się trochę czerwony. "Twoja kolej"

"Jeju teraz nie wiem co... Twoje życzenie jest takie cudowne." Spojrzałem na fontannę.

"Dawaj, coś śmiesznego." Tyler się zaśmiał a ja po chwili wpadłem na pomysł.

"Okej, to życzę sobie być dziewczyną, dlaczego by nie zawsze się zastanawiałem jak to jest być dziewczyną." Wrzuciłem po chwili monetę do fontanny i oboje z Tylerem zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

Po tym poszliśmy już prosto do Marka i wzięliśmy od niego auto, Tyler prowadził i powiedział mi, że będziemy całkiem długo jechać więc mogę się przespać. Długo nad tym nie myślałem i położyłem się spać, nie długo zajęło mi zaśnięcie. Kiedy już się obudziłem rozejrzałem się i spojrzałem na Tylera bo się zatrzymaliśmy. Kiedy wysiadłem z auta zobaczyłem przede mną mały i cudowny domek. Wzięliśmy swoje bagaże i weszliśmy do środka, mieliśmy tu być całe dwa tygodnie. Bardzo się z tego cieszyłem, kiedy już byliśmy w sypiali zaczęliśmy się wypakowywać. Na jutro mieliśmy już plany, żeby rozejrzeć się po okolicy, ale jak na teraz nie chciało nam się za bardzo ruszać więc poszliśmy do salonu i przez resztę dnia oglądaliśmy sobie telewizje.


	11. Jezioro | 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiecie co, wydawało mi się to trochę nudne więc wymyśliłam coś, nie wiem czy się spodoba, ale ja mam zabawę pisząc to opowiadanie więc dlaczego by nie xD Życzę miłego czytania.

***Ethan POV***

Do wieczora oglądałem z Tylerem telewizje, kiedy zacząłem być już trochę senny wtuliłem się w niego i spojrzałem na niego. Ten kiedy na mnie spojrzał od razu wiedział, że jestem zmęczony więc poszliśmy razem do sypialni, a raczej Tyler mnie tam zaniósł. Rozebraliśmy się do bokserek i położyliśmy się w łóżku, zadowolony wtuliłem się w niego i zasnąłem, przy tym jak zasypiałem czułem jak Tyler głaszcze mnie po plecach. 

Następnego dnia kiedy się zbudziłem czułem się trochę dziwnie ale się tym nie przejąłem, wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem do łazienki. Kiedy jednak przemyłem twarz i spojrzałem w lustro, na początku się wystraszyłem a po chwili przysunąłem do lustra bo sam nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co widzę. 

"O mój Boże... Czemu ja wyglądam jak dziewczyna... Ja nawet brzmię jak dziewczyna." Patrzałem na siebie chwilę zdziwiony, jednak po chwili coś sobie uświadomiłem. Spojrzałem w dół i zrobiłem się lekko czerwony, miałem zamienione wszystko, miałem nawet piersi. Złapałem się za głowę i poszedłem się lepiej ubrać, po tym spojrzałem na łóżko na którym leżał Tyler, podszedłem tam niepewnie i zacząłem go budzić.

"Tyler... Zbudź się, jest coś co musisz zobaczyć." Po chwili zaczął się budzić i kiedy mnie zobaczył od razu usiadł zdziwiony.

"Kim ty jesteś?" Po chwili się rozejrzał i zobaczył, że mnie nie ma, po tym znowu na mnie spojrzał. "...Ethan?..."

"Tak... Emmm to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale myślę, że ta studnia nie była normalna." Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka, Tyler mi się dobrze przyjrzał i się do mnie przysunął.

"Czyli teraz na serio jesteś dziewczyną tak? Ciekawe czy to minie."

"Musi... Nie chce tak wyglądać cały czas." Spojrzałem w dół a Tyler mnie przytulił.

"Będzie okej, jak na razie chodźmy zrobić sobie śniadanie, po tym pomyślimy co zrobić."

Pokiwałem na to lekko głową i poszliśmy do kuchni, Tyler zrobił mi naprawdę cudowne śniadanie, po tym jak zjedliśmy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać co teraz zrobić. Bardzo długo się zastanawialiśmy co zrobić ale jak na razie najlepsze co wymyśliliśmy to poczekać, mieliśmy nadzieje, że to minie. Jak na razie Tyler zaproponował przejście się po mieście, żeby o tym nie myślał. Całkiem mi się ten pomysł podobał więc Tyler poszedł się ubrać a ja czekałem na niego na dole. Po tym wyszliśmy się przejść, Tyler objął mnie delikatnie wokół tali a ja się w niego wtuliłem. Nawet jeśli jestem w takim ciele to i tak jestem szczęśliwy bo on tutaj jest, spojrzałem na niego i pocałowałem go lekko w policzek, on na mnie spojrzał i pocałował mnie w usta. Zamruczałem cicho i po chwili rozejrzałem się wokół siebie, zobaczyłem obok nas lodziarnie, spytałem się Tylera czy pójdziemy sobie kupić lody, ten na szczęście się zgodził. Kiedy byliśmy w środku niektóry na nas spojrzeli, nie przejąłem się nimi i zamówiłem sobie dwie gałki lodów o smaku mango z arbuzem. Tyler zamówił sobie jagodowe, po tym wyszliśmy z lodziarni i poszliśmy się dalej przechadzać. Koło południa zgłodniałem i chciałem wracać do domu, ale Tyler zaciągnął mnie do restauracji, usiedliśmy przy wolnym stoliku i sobie zamówiliśmy jedzenie. Restauracja była bardzo ładna i cały czas się rozglądałem, kiedy już nam przynieśli jedzenie z ochotą zjadłem. Po tym jak zjedliśmy Tyler zapłacił za wszystko, nawet jak chciałem się dołożyć to on nie chciał. Wyszliśmy z restauracji i zaczęliśmy wracać do domku, kiedy już tam byliśmy Tyler złapał mnie za biodra i pocałował.

"Może pójdziemy popływać? Za tym domkiem jest całkiem fajnym basen połączony z Jakuzzi." Zamruczał mi do ucha i mnie podniósł. "Nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał i będziemy sami..."

"Cóż, możemy. W sumie nawet nie mam damskiego stroju kąpielowego więc będę w bokserkach i koszulce." Uśmiechnąłem się a Tyler tylko lekko przewrócił oczami i się uśmiechnął.

Poszliśmy za domek i Tyler mnie odstawił, zdjąłem tylko spodnie i bluzę którą miałem na sobie, byłem tyłem do Tylera. Przeciągnąłem się lekko i spojrzałem za siebie, zrobiłem się po chwili bardzo czerwony.

"Tyler, czemu nie masz bokserek?" Spojrzałem lekko w bok i odchyliłem lekko kołnierzyk mojej koszulki.

"A dlaczego by nie... Nikt nie zobaczy, no oprócz ciebie... Ty też możesz się rozebrać." Podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za biodra. "Może mam ci pomóc?" Ugryzł mnie lekko w szyje a ja przy tym cicho zajęczałem. "Nawet jęczysz słodko"

"Tyler przestań." Zrobiłem się bardziej czerwony. "Nie chce się rozbierać, jestem teraz dziewczyną i nawet ja sam nie wiem jak wyglądam tam na dole... Pewnie jestem brzydki." Spojrzałem w dół, po czym od razu podniosłem wzrok bo zapomniałem, że on jest nago.

"W cale nie jesteś piękny... Jako chłopak czy nawet dziewczyna." Pocałował mnie delikatnie i zdjął moją koszulkę, jego wzrok od razu znalazły się na moim biuście, spojrzałem na niego czerwony a ten się tylko uśmiechnął.

Po tym zaczął zdejmować moje bokserki, kiedy już ich nie miałem od razu się zakryłem, bardzo dziwnie się czułem. Tyler delikatnie mnie podniósł i jego ręce od razu wylądowały na moich pośladkach.

"Nie musisz się zakrywać, już widziałem te części dziewczyn wiesz." Zaczął się kierować do wody. 

"Teraz to mi humoru nie poprawiasz..." Spojrzałem w bok i dałem głowę na jego ramię.

"Nie przygnębiaj się, teraz wole ciebie 100 razy bardziej niż jakąkolwiek dziewczynę, czy nawet chłopaka." Spojrzałem na niego i powoli zabrałem ręce a przy tym objąłem go wokół szyi rękami. "I co nie było tak trudno." Pocałował mnie i oboje weszliśmy do wody.

Pływaliśmy sobie spokojnie, czasem razem z Tylerem nurkowałem i się też trochę chlapaliśmy. Kiedy się oboje trochę zmęczyliśmy podpłynęliśmy na brzeg i usiedliśmy na nim, Tyler miał mnie między nogami. Chwilę tam posiedzieliśmy i kiedy oboje wyschnęliśmy poszliśmy do sypialni. Położyłem się na łóżku, nawet nie chciało mi się za bardzo ubierać, Tylerowi chyba też bo położył się obok mnie też nago. Obróciłem się do niego i ten zaczął mnie delikatnie masować bo biodrze, po tym objął mnie drugą ręką a ta co była na moim biodrze wylądowała na mojej nodze. Tyler sprawnym i szybkim ruchem położył mnie prawie całego na sobie, zaśmiałem się cicho i po tym zamruczałem cicho. Zaczęliśmy się całować i obściskiwać, bardzo mi się to podobało, Tyler nawet zaczął mi robić malinki na szyi i na barkach. Jego ręce znalazły się po chwili na moich pośladkach, zaczął mnie po nich masować. Jęknąłem cicho i na nim usiadłem, poprawiłem delikatnie włosy które teraz były znacznie dłuższe, dałem je sobie za ucho i spojrzałem na Tylera. Kiedy zobaczyłem, że się uśmiecha, sam nie mogłem się powstrzymać i też się uśmiechnąłem, chwilę jeszcze się po obściskiwaliśmy i po tym oboje zasnęliśmy zmęczeni całym tym dniem.


End file.
